To Learn What Fear Is
by kinnikinnicks
Summary: When Josh is found murdered, Castle and Beckett are under investigation. And for some reason, having their names on a list of murder suspects doesn't seem to please their new boss.
1. Tearing open scars

To Learn What Fear Is

It had been one week since Beckett was released from the hospital.

One week since Josh showed up and saw Castle helping her outside. One week since both of them abandoned all sense of decentcy and had an all-out brawl in the middle of the parking lot.

Kate Beckett cried that day.

Then she had admitted to herself that she couldn't stop them, and sent a text to Esposito.

_Help. Fight in parking lot._

He and Ryan ran outside three minutes and twelve seconds later. They pulled Castle and Josh off of each other and put them in handcuffs.

Castle was arrested that day for the second time in his life. And for the second time, the charges were dropped.

Josh was temporarily suspended from work. Kate broke up with him with one phone call.

Castle had basically been living at her house for a week. She was still on (forced) medical leave, so they basically sat around watching movies all day.

Castle felt guilty.

They were just drifting off to sleep on Beckett's couch, with the T.V. playing in the background, when there was a noise in the hallway.

_One week since she was released. Castle and Josh. Not to mention whoever had put her in the hospital._

Beckett jumped.

_Knock._

_Knock._

Castle and Beckett sat up and looked at each other in confusion.

"NYPD, open up."

Beckett leapt to her feet, wincing in pain as she stumbled to the door.

"NYPD-"

She pulled the door open a crack.

"Ryan? Esposito?" She suddenly became self-conscious of her pajama pants and messy hair. And, well, the fact that Castle was sitting in her living room in similar attire.

_Why is it that whenever they show up, I'm in my pajamas and Castle's here?_

"Sorry Beckett. We're going to need to ask you a couple of questions down at the precinct."

"Questions?" Beckett crinkled her brow.

"Yeah." Ryan nodded awkwardly. "Have you seen Castle?"

Beckett opened the door more wildly, revealing Castle standing next to her, listening to the conversation intently.

"Castle. Hey." Esposito smirked, looking between them.

"We'll go change." Beckett whispered, turning around quickly and marching off to her bedroom.

Castle followed.

"Man." Ryan sighed. "It's about time they got together."

"Not really the best timing, though." Esposito reminded him. "With the murder and everything."

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Leave a review! :) **


	2. New dog, new tricks, new body

A lot had changed while Beckett was in the hospital. The precinct seemed like an entirely different place now.

For one thing, Kate Beckett was sitting on the wrong side of the table in Interrogation.

And it only got worse when the captain walked in. The new captain. The one that wasn't Montgomery. The one that had demanded Beckett take a medical leave until she could "function normally". Whatever the hell that meant. Beckett already hated her.

"Detective Beckett." The woman smirked at her. "How nice to see you again. I had hoped it would be under better circumstances, but-"

"Why am I here?" Beckett snapped. "Do you make a habit of dragging your detectives down to the precinct at-"

The chief interrupted her by slamming a folder on the table and sliding into her seat.

"What's this?" Beckett eyed the folder curiously.

"Pictures." The chief responded curtly.

"Pictures?" Beckett ran her thumb along the cover.

"Pictures. Take a look."

Beckett slid the folder closer and opened it slowly. She picked up the first image and gasped.

"Is that...Josh?"

"Yes." The chief nodded. "Dr. Josh Davidson. He was found murdered earlier today."

* * *

><p>"Look, we didn't get along great." Castle's eyes were wide. "But I would never-"<p>

"You sure?" Esposito leaned towards him. "Cause it seems to me you got what you were after."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Castle rested his forehead on his hand, sighing.

"Josh was dating Beckett. And now you have her all to yourself." Ryan supplied.

"So what's that...luck?" Esposito added.

"No! Okay, no. I didn't kill anyone." Castle waved his hand in the air.

"You two were seen fighting. You were brought in."

Ryan slid a picture across the table towards Castle.

Castle looked down and saw a picture of him and Josh in handcuffs being led away.

"Yeah, I know. And believe me, I'm not proud of that." Castle groaned. "But I didn't _kill_ him."

"What happened, Richard?" Esposito stared at Castle. "Did Josh find you after you got him suspended? Was it self-defense? You should really tell us now-"

"I didn't do it!" Castle yelled. "I haven't seen him since the fight!"

* * *

><p>"Me?" Beckett was shocked. "You think <em>I<em> killed Josh?"

"You had broken up with him, correct?"

Beckett nodded.

"I bet he was pretty upset about that." The chief leaned forward.

"Yeah, a bit. At first. But after the fight, he didn't really expect it to last." Beckett shook her head.

"Let's talk about the fight." The chief smiled again. "How did it make you feel?"

"Upset, I guess." Beckett sighed. "I mean, I couldn't do anything to stop them."

"Okay." The chief stood up. "You're free to leave. Stay available."

Beckett ran a hand through her hair and paused for a moment before striding out of the interrogation room.

* * *

><p>Castle met Beckett at the precinct doors.<p>

"Remy's?" He smirked.

"Yeah." She grabbed his hand.

**A/N: I realize there are other restaurants in NYC. But Remy's has those shakes... Anyway, review. Thanks! **


	3. Maybe a little too similar

Neither of them wanted to be alone.

Somehow they had found their way back to Beckett's couch. She was flipping through TV channels lazily as Castle drummed his fingers on the armrest.

"Kate?" Castle turned his head slightly.

"Yeah." Beckett sniffed.

"I'm sorry about Josh."

"Yeah, Castle. Me too."

She continued flipping through channels for a couple of minutes.

"Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"You saw it too, right?" Castle shifted slightly.

The channel flipping stopped.

"The pictures?" Beckett turned in her seat.

"It was just like your mom's." Castle whispered.

* * *

><p>Lanie fidgeted nervously as she waited for Ryan and Esposito to get to her lab. She had found something. Something huge.<p>

"Whatever this is, Josh." Lanie sighed. "It's way bigger than Beckett and eyeryone thinks."

She turned with a smile when she heard the door open. "God, it took you guys long enough- guys?" There was nobody there.

"Guys?" She shouted as the lights shut off.

* * *

><p>Ryan chuckled as he and Esposito walked towards Lanie's lab.<p>

"Honestly, bro." Esposito laughed. "Just let Jenny do whatever she wants. Why do you care so much about tablecloths any- Lanie?" Esposito called.

They had reached her lab, but it was completely dark.

"Did she leave?" Ryan wondered.

"I don't know." Esposito flicked on the light and gasped in horror.

Lanie was lying on the floor, covered in blood. She appeared to be unconcious. Torn-up papers littered the floor, and the filing cabinets had been ransacked.

Esposito knelt beside her.

"She's breathing." He sighed in relief. "Call an ambulance!"

* * *

><p>Castle and Beckett were sitting on the floor, surrounded by pictures of Johanna.<p>

"I don't know how else she and Josh could be related." Castle muttered.

Beckett jumped when her phone rang.

"Beckett." She snapped. "What?" Her face contorted into a look of horror. "We'll be right there." She jumped to her feet and raced out the door.

Castle followed, confused.

* * *

><p>Castle and Beckett met Ryan and Esposito at the hospital.<p>

"She's in surgery right now." Esposito informed them. "They all say she should be fine."

Beckett plopped down into a chair. "Ugh. What's wrong with us? Two of us hospitalized in less than a month."

"I don't think anything's wrong with us." Castle supplied. "It's more with the people trying to kill us."

Beckett smiled weakly.

**A/N: Well, I hoped you guys liked it. Be sure to leave a review telling me what you thought! And what you think should happen to Lanie... I'm not quite sure if I want her to wake up just yet. ) **

**Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter! **

**~Annie**


End file.
